


Lines of Love

by fenrirs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Wings, but not real ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrirs/pseuds/fenrirs
Summary: Castiel was concerned, to say the least.The Bunker had been quiet lately, save for the electrical whirring sound that never failed to emit from the lights above them. In reality it got quite boring. Sure, he could just spread his newly God given wings –thanks to Jack– but the boredom was grounding. No more fervent hunts, no more risking lives and sacrifices. Just… domesticity.With Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Lines of Love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tweet from @sophiasmorgan !! thank u bree <3
> 
> if you have any questions my twitter is @mickstiel
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated. enjoy! :)

Castiel was concerned, to say the least. 

The Bunker had been quiet lately, save for the electrical whirring sound that never failed to emit from the lights above them. In reality it got quite boring. Sure, he could just spread his newly God given wings –thanks to Jack– but the boredom was grounding. No more fervent hunts, no more risking lives and sacrifices. Just… domesticity. 

With Dean. 

Speaking of which, the retired hunter was the cause of Castiel's worries. He'd been hobbling around the Bunker for a few days now, wincing when he got up from wooden chairs or laid down in their shared bed. Dean even took frequent trips out and never said where he was going, nor did he let the angel join him. At first, Castiel assumed the worst: Dean had been going on spur of the moment hunts and got hurt. He offered to heal his lover but Dean downright refused, which was odd but not unexpected. Castiel knew Dean was still struggling with letting himself be vulnerable, but he'd let down those walls near the angel. _Especially_ after that night Castiel returned and was bombarded with a kiss none could compare to. 

But Dean was slowly putting his guard back up. He would still wake up and drink his daily dose of caffeine before cooking a breakfast bigger than the two of them needed. It was probably a force of habit from when Sam still lived with them. Now he was off spending his time with Eileen in a small cabin outside of Kansas. Usually Castiel would stand behind Dean, hands on his hips and chin on his shoulder, swaying back and forth to whatever classic rock song his lover had decided to put on that morning. Though when he tried the past five mornings, Dean shoved him off with furrowed brows and a clenched jaw. Even when they slept at night Dean wouldn't allow himself to be held. 

It honestly hurt more than Castiel expected it to. 

Now, Cas sat in the kitchen watching Dean as he flipped burgers on a skillet, smoke wafting up in the air. His heart ached and his arms yearned to wrap around that muscled torso and bask in the warmth of his hunter. Castiel scratched at the edge of the table and decided to voice his concerns. 

"Dean?" 

"Hm?" he replied, not bothering to take his attention away from the task at hand. 

Castiel's t-shirt felt tight around his neck. "Are you upset with me?" 

Dean turned around at that with a confused expression. "No. Why would I be?"

The angel sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor. "You keep pushing me away," he said softly. "I thought… I thought we were over that." 

Socked feet padded across the kitchen and Dean walked right in front of him, cupping Castiel's jaw in his hand. "Look at me." 

Castiel blinked up and could count every freckle on the hunter's face.

"I love you," Dean said easily. "If I'm being distant I'm sorry, angel. I'm dealing with something right now." 

Narrowing his eyes, Castiel placed his hand over Dean's on his jaw. "You can talk to me." 

Dean huffed a laugh. "It's nothing that serious. Just a little physical setback for a few days." 

"Why won't you let me heal you?" 

"Cas," he sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"I assure you, I don't need anything dumbed down," Castiel said bluntly. 

"I know, baby," Dean gave one of his signature smiles, green eyes soft and endearing. "Gimme some time, alright? It'll be worth it." 

And God it was worth it.

Two more days passed with simple hand holds and fingers carding through hair before Dean finally caved in. He beckoned Cas to their room and sat down on the bed while the angel stood by the door, hesitant. 

"I don't bite," Dean chuckled and brought his feet up, sitting criss cross on the sheets. "Not this time anyway."

"Dean," Castiel rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Their bedroom was dimly lit by the lamps on either bedside table and for the first time in a week it didn't feel heavy as Castiel sat on the bed next to his lover. He waited patiently for Dean to explain himself. 

"Okay," Dean said through a breath. "I've been planning this for a while now and only recently found the right place to go for it. It's nothing spectacular but I really hope you like it." 

Castiel tilted his head and admired every angle of his lover's face. "What is it?"

"Take off my shirt."

The angel blinked. "You wish to copulate?"

"I told you to quit calling it that!" Dean flushed bright red and shoved Castiel's shoulder playfully. "And no, not right now. Just… take it off." 

Castiel frowned but conceded, reaching over to run his fingertips along the hem of the grey Henley the hunter wore. Dean's skin was hot and comforting under his touch and he raked the shirt up over his chest, noticing Dean's little wince when the shirt was pulled up over his arms and off. "Are you alright?" the angel asked, not noticing any cuts or bruises on the front of Dean's torso.

"Just sore," Dean said, yet he wore a shy smile. "Look at my back, sweetheart."

The angel's heartbeat quickened and he moved around only to see the second most beautiful thing in all the world. 

Upon the light skin of Dean's back laid lines upon lines of ink, stretching from shoulder to shoulder and down the back of his arms. The black outlines of feathers and a silhouette he knew all too well were shaded in with the colors of a rainbow, saturated and bright. 

_Wings._

Though Castiel didn't need oxygen, he could feel the air escape his lungs. 

"Cas?" Dean said nervously. 

The angel had no words. 

"Baby-" he turned and green eyes went wide. "Why are you crying?"

_Was he?_ "I-I don't know," Castiel responded weakly. He reached out with shaky fingers and traced along the top of Dean's shoulder, at the right wing's peak. 

Dean took Castiel's other hand in his own. "I know they're nothing compared to the real things but I got the idea a few weeks ago. Wanted something on me that reminds me of you," he said softly. 

Castiel shook his head in awe before leaning in to kiss Dean's shoulder blade. His lips trailed along each line of the inked wings, tasting the salt from tears he didn't understand as they fell. Dean relaxed under his touch as the angel kissed up his spine and eventually came face to face with the love of his entire life. 

"You're beautiful."

"Cas-"

The angel stopped Dean's impending argument with a sweet kiss, one filled with gratitude and joy. Suddenly the past week of faint touches and lonely afternoons were replaced with pure happiness and desire for the man before him. Castiel pulled back and brought their foreheads together. 

"Can I heal your aches?"

"Yeah," Dean said breathlessly. 

Castiel kissed him again, letting his grace travel through it and heal any pain the hunter was feeling. He mouthed along Dean's chiseled jaw and held his hips gently. 

"Someone's a little feely," Dean mumbled.

"You didn't let me touch you for a week."

"I was getting needles in my back, Cas!"

"And now you're not," Castiel argued and kissed a freckled collarbone. "Take off _my_ shirt."

Dean snorted. "So now _you_ wanna _copulate?"_

Castiel came back up to look his lover in the eyes and their noses bumped. "I wish to worship you, every inch of your body. Starting with the wings."

Green eyes practically went black and Dean's breath hitched. "Well I ain't gonna stop you, angel." 

Castiel only smiled and felt his own wings flutter on their plane. 

Perhaps one day he could return the favor and prove just how similar their black-inked feathers were.


End file.
